<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чего боятся призраки by Dreamer_kind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323102">Чего боятся призраки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind'>Dreamer_kind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drugs, Gen, Ghosts, Jail, Overdose, Promises, Withdrawal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пустота наполнилась воспоминаниями, а свет впереди угрожающе вспыхнул. Бен, наконец-то, двинулся с места. Стремительно и без оглядки. Прочь от света. На звук голоса, который он знал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чего боятся призраки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Умирать было не страшно, потому что Бен даже не понял, что произошло. Не заметил уголком глаза ничего странного, а чутье не подсказало, что со спины подбирается старуха с косой. Его просто не стало, быстро и безболезненно. </p>
<p>Умирать было не страшно.</p>
<p>Страшно стало потом. </p>
<p>Он открыл глаза… нет, не открыл. Бен появился там, где не было ни поверхности, ни цвета, ни звука. Пустота и слепящий свет впереди, где-то далеко, а может и совсем рядом — он не разобрался. Он не видел рук, не чувствовал своего тела, не шевелился и даже не знал, что он когда-то был Беном. И тут прозвучал... голос? Нет, он определенно ничего не слышал, но откуда-то появилось знание, что он должен пройти сквозь звенящее ничто к свету. Минута бежала за минутой и все они были разные, рваные, непохожие друг на друга. Одна длилась всего пару секунд, другая будто несколько часов, и не счесть было их количества. Призыв двигаться к свету жег изнутри все сильнее, но он не шевелился, пока вдруг не услышал отчетливо и ясно:</p>
<p>— Бен.</p>
<p>Пустота наполнилась воспоминаниями, а свет впереди угрожающе вспыхнул. Бен, наконец-то, двинулся с места. Стремительно и без оглядки. Прочь от света. На звук голоса, который он знал.</p>
<p>— Клаус?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Известно через какие стадии принятия смерти проходят живые, а как быть мертвым? Как осознать собственную смерть? Ни клиническую смерть, ни кому, а стопроцентную и необратимую смерть? Призраки не могут сходить к терапевту, книг с исследованиями на эту тему нет, и даже Гугл не знает ответа на вопрос, как дальше быть.</p>
<p>Единственный, к кому души, испугавшиеся пойти на свет, могли обратиться с вопросом, был Клаус. Они взывали, требовали, гнались за ним круглые сутки, без перерывов на обед и без соблюдения очереди. И большая их часть считала, что манерами обременены лишь живые. <br/>В первый раз другого призрака помимо себя Бен увидел через пару дней после своего… воскрешения? Переселения в мир живых? Через пару дней после того, как Клаус призвал его с другой стороны. </p>
<p>Все субботнее утро Шестой прогуливался по пустому дому. Остальные братья и Эллисон уехали на тренировку. Они даже взяли Ваню с собой за компанию, а Клаус слишком перебрал ночью накануне, чтобы подняться в пять утра. Отец конечно же устроит ему знатную трепку, как только вернется. Это было не в первый раз, но и не в последний — Бен еще при жизни привык к загулам брата, однако вот-вот ему предстояло лицом к лицу столкнуться с их причиной. </p>
<p>Бен вернулся в спальню Четвертого после полудня и замер на месте. У подножия кровати сидела женщина в окровавленном свитере. Ее лица не было видно из-за спутанных волос, в которых похоже виднелась сухая листва. Она качалась из стороны в сторону и протяжно выла. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы разобрать, что эти заунывные звуки были словами.<br/>“Пооооооооооеееемууууууонууууууубиииииимеееееееееееняяяяяяяянииичегооооооонееедееееееааалаааааппооооооемуууууу”.</p>
<p>— Что здесь...? Клаус?</p>
<p>Женщина обернулась, а Бен подскочил на месте. Он уже почти привык, что его никто не видит, а вчера ради развлечения Клауса даже залез на обеденный стол во время ужина, но эта незнакомая женщина смотрела прямо на него. Теперь он видел ее испуганные глаза, обветренные губы и следы от нескольких ножевых ударов на груди.</p>
<p>— КЛАУС?!</p>
<p>Четвертый подскочил в кровати. Мятая футболка с принтом, которую он вчера не снял, перед тем как отрубиться, пропиталась потом. Он тяжело дышал и Бен готов был поклясться, что слышит, как быстро и рвано колотится сердце брата. </p>
<p>— Клаус, кто это?!</p>
<p>Но Клаус ничего не ответил. Он сжал ладони на висках и бросился прочь из спальни. Мимо комнаты Вани, Клауса и Эллисон, по коридору к лестнице. Бен бежал следом и видел, как брат споткнулся и упал с последних ступеней. Поднялся и побежал дальше, еще ниже, в подвал. Клаус забежал в одну из комнат с припасами — кажется это были соленья, — и пропал в тени шкафов. Через секунду оттуда послышался звон стекла. </p>
<p>— Ты объяснишь, что происходит? Погоди, ты что, пьешь?</p>
<p>Клаус оторвался от бутылки лишь на секунду, чтобы сделать короткий вдох, и вновь прижался к горлу. Он крепко зажмурил глаза, а по щекам покатились слезы от раздирающего горло алкоголя.</p>
<p>— Да какого, — но Бен опять не закончил предложение. Он вздрогнул, когда в сантиметре от него прошла та самая девушка из спальни, села на пол перед братом и вновь пропела свой бесконечно длинный и без пауз вопрос. Ему показалось, что стены подвала отражают звук и он эхом переливается по комнате, но почти сразу увидел источник другого звука - рядом с женщиной стоял мужчина с неестественно вывернутой шеей. Он не плакал, а грозно требовал.</p>
<p>“Янехотелумирать.Почему?Почему?ПОЧЕМУ?ПОМОГИМНЕ!”</p>
<p>Бен не шевелился, он не мог оторвать глаз от Четвертого. Тот отбросил бутылку, вжался в стену за шкафом, уставленным стеклянными банками, и закрыл голову руками. </p>
<p>— Уходитеуходитеуходитеоставьтеменяуходитеянемогувампомочьуходите...</p>
<p>Если бы Бен мог дышать, он бы забыл как. </p>
<p>— Уходите.</p>
<p>Шестой не заметил в какой момент в подвале затихли все звуки, кроме всхлипов брата.</p>
<p>— Эй?<br/>— УХОДИТЕ!<br/>— Эй, Клаус, это я. Бен. Они ушли. </p>
<p>Четвертый взмахнул руками перед лицом и еще сильнее вжался в стену. Он не мог сфокусировать взгляд на призраке брата, смотрел мимо. Провел ладонями по лицу, вытирая слезы. Потянул носом. Попробовал встать, но удалось не с первого раза и ценой разбитой банки с консервацией. Достал из ящика еще одну бутылку с алкоголем и вышел из комнаты. Ноги заплетались, губы дрожали, а по щекам по-прежнему катились слезы. Клаус совершил невозможное, добравшись до собственной спальни ни разу не упав. Он защелкнул замок, поставил бутылку на пол возле кровати и сам сел тут же. Вжал основания ладоней в глазницы.</p>
<p>— Только так я могу их выключить. </p>
<p>Но Бен уже это понял. Все вдруг удивительно логично встало на свои места и поведение Клауса больше не казалось проявлением дурного характера и бунтарства юности. Это было его единственным спасением. </p>
<p>Остальные дети Харгривза, применяли свои силы, когда это было нужно. Доставали из ящика, использовали и прятали обратно. Бену не приходило в голову, что у Клауса способности работают как-то иначе. И что еще хуже, ему не приходило в голову спросить об этом.</p>
<p>Бен опустился рядом.</p>
<p>— Но… как тогда ты продолжаешь видеть меня?</p>
<p>Клаус запрокинул голову. Он так часто искал ответы на потолке своей комнаты, что кажется, там уже должна была зиять протертая дыра. Пожевал губу и повернул к брату заплаканное лицо.</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Наверное, потому что ты единственный, кого я хочу видеть.</p>
<p>С губ сорвался невеселый смешок и Четвертый прикрыл глаза, спасаясь в забытьи пьяного сна.</p>
<p>Бен оставался рядом.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>С того самого дня и впредь, где раньше Клаус был один, теперь с ним был брат. И, оказалось, что Клаус всегда был один. Дома, на миссиях, куда его брали, чтобы стоял на шухере, или, когда сбегал из клетки своей комнатушки и ночами бродил по городу. То, что сначала было попыткой убежать из-под доставучего отцовского надзора и откровенно разочарованных взглядов других членов семьи, переросло в новый способ спрятаться от призраков и самого себя. </p>
<p>Клаус таскал бутылки из подвала, а когда на дверь повесили замок, то стал таскать их из супермаркетов. Часто его ловили, оформляли в ближайших отделениях, а Реджинальду приходилось уплачивать штрафы и вытаскивать Четвертого на свободу, чтобы через неделю-другую он попался в очередной раз. </p>
<p>Когда Харгривз забирал сына из участка, то под грозным взглядом виноватым себя чувствовал почему-то Бен, а Клаус считал проносящиеся мимо окон машины фонарные столбы, улыбался и прикидывал сколько еще времени продержится туман в голове. И как только призраки пробивались через эту преграду, Клаус с еще большим усердием возводил новые стены, выше и толще. </p>
<p>В ход все чаще шла травка и таблетки. Иногда по очереди, иногда в месте. Он все чаще отмахивался от Бена и реже выходил из комнаты через дверь. Ваня к тому времени уже съехала, а вот остальные не упускали возможности дать совет о том, что ему нужно делать со своей жизнью. Однако Клаус не слышал ни призраков, ни живых. Он упивался пустотой в голове и обретенным покоем. Он не вылезал с улиц, пропадал в подворотнях и клубах, нарывался на проблемы и уже забыл, когда последний раз был трезвым.</p>
<p>— Клаус, пойдем отсюда. Продавец подозрительно на тебя смотрит с того самого момента, как ты вошел. Только и ждет, чтобы полицию вызвать.</p>
<p>— Ну так отвлеки его, покажи фокус… Все любят фокусы! — Он захохотал, всплеснул руками и обернулся вокруг себя, чуть не опрокинув стенд с чипсами. Хрюкнул и повторил тише. — Фокусы — это весело. Ты классные раньше умел показывать!</p>
<p>Изобразив лезущие из живота щупальца непослушными пальцами, Четвертый повернул в соседний ряд и направился в сторону выхода.</p>
<p>— Клаус, прошу тебя!<br/>— Молодой человек, пройдите на кассу, пожалуйста.<br/>— А я ничего не собирался покупать. Денег-то нет, - махнул пустыми руками перед лицом охранника и попытался проскользнуть мимо, но накачанный веществами организм не позволил исполнить трюк без огрехов. Под звон разбившейся во внутреннем кармане бутылки, Клаус оказался на немытом кафельном полу. Из разбитого носа пошла кровь, заныли заламываемые охранником руки. </p>
<p>Бен молчал, закрыв лицо рукой. </p>
<p>— Говорил же, что будет весело!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Впрочем, веселье Клауса поутихло к тому моменту, когда его втолкнули в камеру и захлопнули за спиной скрипучую дверь. От удара об пол голова нещадно гудела, нос не дышал и болезненно пульсировал, а от крови во рту очень хотелось пить. Но что было хуже всего — Клаус начинал трезветь. Он сел на пол. Стянул с себя кеды, поджал ноги и уткнулся лбом в прохладный металл решетки. </p>
<p>— Тебе нужна помощь, Четвертый.<br/>— Мне нужна бутылка. Кажется, дома в коробке в шкафу еще оставалась начатая. Нужно лишь дождаться отца и выслушать очередную тираду, про то, какое я разочарование. <br/>— Хм, так ты не всегда в отключке, когда я говорю. Отрадно, слышать.<br/>— Чивооо?</p>
<p>Сдержав рвотный спазм, он выдохнул через рот и поднял лицо к стоящему по ту сторону решетки Реджинальду. </p>
<p>— Ты?<br/>— Мне стыдно за тебя.<br/>— За меня? Стыдно… за меня? — Хватаясь за прутья Клаус медленно поднял себя с пола. Хотел шмыгнуть носом, но лишь охнул от вспышки боли. Бессвязно ругнулся себе под нос. Наконец, посмотрел на Реджинальда, вжал голову в плечи и едва не смеясь протянул. - Но это же ты сделал меня таким. Папа.<br/>— Ты родился таким, но не смог взять под контроль свою силу и совладать со страхом.<br/>— В задницу себе засунь этот страх, гребаный садист.</p>
<p>На лице старшего Харгривза не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он кивнул, повернулся к выходу и на ходу обратился к офицеру рядом. </p>
<p>— Есть ли возможность оставить его в камере на несколько дней? <br/>— Что? О чем ты говоришь? Что значит оставить? <br/>— Тебе пойдет на пользу. <br/>— Нет, нет, нет! Я не могу здесь оставаться, нет, — Клаус шел за ними вдоль решетки, пока камера не закончилась, а взгляд испуганно метался от офицера к отцу и обратно.<br/>— Протрезвей и хорошенько подумай о своем поведении, Четвертый.<br/>— Нет, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня тут! Папа!</p>
<p>Он опять осел на пол, когда голоса стихли за дальней дверью. </p>
<p>Бен был рядом и по-прежнему молчал.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> — Ты никогда не хотел попытаться, ну не знаю, послушать его? Может ты бы научился управляться со своей силой, если бы…</p>
<p>— Если бы что? Больше ночей отмораживал задницу в склепе? Попытался поговорить с призраками? Они скоро подтянутся, вот и обсудишь последние новости БЛЯТСКОГО ЗАГРОБНОГО МИРА!</p>
<p>С последними словами Клауса скрутил спазм, и он сжался на краю металлической скамейки. Мокрый от испарины. На лице были следы крови и рвоты, а единственным плюсом от перебитого носа было то, что Клаус не слышал резкий кислый запах, исходящий от содержимого жестяного ведра.</p>
<p>Он закашлялся, поморщился и перевернулся на спину. </p>
<p>— Ты слетишь с катушек, если не остановишься. <br/>— Я слечу с катушек, если остановлюсь.<br/>— Клаус!<br/>— Бен! Ты наблюдаешь все это сколько? Меньше года. А я живу с этим дерьмом сколько себя помню, так что будь добр завали и отцепись от меня, наконец! </p>
<p>Бен послушался, но тишина была краткосрочной. Уже через несколько часов начали появляться призраки. Кошмар, который Клаус так хотел оставить за дверями склепа, пришел к нему в тюремную камеру и выхода отсюда не было.</p>
<p>Ночь и весь следующий день он провел, вжимаясь в угол камеры совсем как тогда в подвале.</p>
<p>Бен видел, как брату страшно и не переставал задаваться вопросом, почему отец раз за разом вынуждает Четвертого справляться с тем, с чем тот не знает, как справиться. Конечно Реджинальд никогда не был участлив к трудностям своих детей, но… ради всего святого, это же призраки.</p>
<p>Все время заключения Шестой сидел совсем близко к брату и говорил, говорил, говорил. Вспоминал истории из детства, идиотские шутки, да что угодно, лишь бы Клаус мог сосредоточиться на его голосе, а крики и вопли перевести в фоновый режим. Четвертый нервно кивал, качался вперед и назад, и повторял все, что говорит брат, пока, измотанный не вырубился на полу камеры.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да ты издеваешься!</p>
<p>Клаус не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел на улице возле полицейского участка автомобиль отца. Реджинальд поднял глаза от газеты, но к своему удивлению увидел лишь спину сына, удаляющегося в противоположном направлении. Подал водителю знак следовать за мальчишкой, а там больше приоткрыл окно.</p>
<p>— Четвертый, мне показалось у тебя было достаточно времени подумать.<br/>— Я и подумал. Иди нахер, — Оскалился, но не обернулся. <br/>— Клаус, не будь капризным ребенком. — Бен практически наступал брату на пятки и оглядывался на десяток довольно резвых призраков, преследующих их.<br/>— И ты тоже иди нахер. ВСЕ ИДИТЕ НАХЕР! Какое вам, в конце концов, до меня дело?!<br/>— Четвертый, немедленно полезай в машину!<br/>— Или что? — Клаус резко остановился, оглянулся на машину. Он умылся, на нос наложили шину, но парень по-прежнему был бледен и дрожал от истощения и ломки. — Что, если не сяду?</p>
<p>Старший Харгривз выпрямил спину и поджал губы. </p>
<p>— Если ты сейчас уйдешь, то в Академию можешь не возвращаться. </p>
<p>Бен опешил. </p>
<p>Призраки нагнали их, обступили Клауса со всех сторон и стали кричать еще громче, а тот вдруг все понял и засмеялся.</p>
<p> — О, ты… Конечно, ты так уверен, что я никуда не денусь. Думаешь мне нужно твоё покровительство, и чтобы ты вытаскивал меня из тюрьмы? Поэтому я должен покорно сесть в машину и поехать домой? А знаешь, что? В жопу. Ваня ушла, и я уйду. Сам справлюсь.</p>
<p>— Клаус, не глупи, - Бен понимал, что брат уже принял решение, но все равно попробовал его одернуть. — Это твоя семья. </p>
<p>— Надеюсь ты сможешь забыть о главном разочаровании в своей жизни, папа.</p>
<p>Он замахнулся драными кедами, которые все еще держал в руках, и бросил в блестящий бок машины.  Махнул рукой и пошел дальше вниз по улице. </p>
<p>Шестой с тоской наблюдал, как отцовское лицо исчезает за стеклом пассажирского места. </p>
<p>— Вот за что все Харгривзы такие идиоты? </p>
<p>Бен не получил ответа на свой вопрос и спустя несколько секунд понял, что потерял Клауса из вида. Будучи трезвым и заведенным, Клаус быстро растворился в толпе одной из центральных улиц, но, Бен знал, где его искать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Менее чем через час Бен стоял на пороге комнаты одного из “друзей” Клауса. Поставщика, который всегда был готов продать наркоту в кредит. Бен не знал, сколько брат уже принял, но судя по тому, что призраков в комнате не было, принял он достаточно. И останавливаться не собирался. </p>
<p>— Клаус, ты слишком слаб. Попридержи коней.</p>
<p>В комнате было темно из-за плотно задернутых тяжелых штор. Гремела музыка. На диванах и подушках лениво копошились еще несколько подростков. Один из мальчишек закинулся таблеткой, залез Клаусу на колени и засунул язык тому в рот.</p>
<p>— Да твою же мать, Клаус. </p>
<p>Бен разрывался между желанием заплакать от отчаяния и влупить со всей дури по дурной курчавой голове, но, увы, не мог ни того, ни другого. Оставалось только ждать, и он вышел на пожарную лестницу. За спиной гудела музыка, а перед ним ослепляюще ярко горела наружная реклама кабака.  Шестого заворожил этот свет и вызванные им воспоминания. Он будто опять нырнул в ту звенящую пустоту о которой уже успел забыть. Минута бежала за минутой и все они были разные, рваные, непохожие друг на друга. Одна длилась всего пару секунд, другая будто несколько часов, и не счесть было их количества. Призыв двигаться к свету жег изнутри все сильнее, но он не шевелился, пока вдруг чувство тревоги не спружинило у него… в груди? Он ощутил его всем своим не физическим телом и вынырнул из наваждения. Внизу у подъезда сияла огнями машина скорой помощи.</p>
<p>— Дьявол!</p>
<p>Бен заглянул в квартиру позади — там по-прежнему было несколько ребят, но уже не таких расслабленных. Они нервно курили, что-то обсуждали. Клауса там не было.</p>
<p>— Нет, нет, да как же так!?</p>
<p>Бен на ходу впрыгнул в машину скорой помощи и время остановилось, а весь мир сжался до размеров крохотной металлической коробки на четырех колесах. Двое медиков суетились вокруг, казалось, мертвого брата.. Раздавался писк дефибриллятора и глухой стук тела о каталку.</p>
<p>Бен не отрывал взгляда от рваной зеленой линии на кардиомониторе. Он никогда не молился при жизни, и вот, молится после смерти. </p>
<p>Клаус захрипел, когда воздух ворвался в легкие. Ритм восстановился. Ошалелый взгляд заметался по лицам окружающих и успокоился, когда нашел Бена. Шестой только открыл рот, но не успел ничего сказать, как брат вырубился снова. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Клаус был без сознания несколько часов. </p>
<p>Первое, что он увидел, был потолок больничной палаты. Первое, что он услышал, было:</p>
<p>— Я так тебя ненавижу, безмозглый ты кусок наркомана.<br/>— Бен, Бен, Бенни... — Четвертый застонал и неуверенным движением снял с лица кислородную маску. —  Зачем ты такой грубый? <br/>— Если от тебя ускользнули последние события сегодняшнего дня, то ты чуть не окочурился.<br/>— Оооооу, ты испугался, что я умру?<br/>— Я испугался, что ты больше не сможешь меня видеть и я останусь здесь один…<br/>— Бен…?<br/>— Помнишь, ты говорил, что я смогу пойти на свет, когда захочу? Ты ошибался. Неожиданный поворот, правда? Из-за тебя я здесь застрял. И если ты, тощая задница, решишь оставить меня одного, то я тебя мёртвого достану и буду по скончания веков капать на твой ущербный мозг.</p>
<p>Клаус молчал. Он поднялся на руках и сел в кровати. Облизал губы. Бен видел, как его глаза бегают из стороны в сторону. Он что, переживает?</p>
<p>— Ты правда застрял здесь из-за меня?</p>
<p>Впервые за последние несколько недель он видел настоящего Клауса — уставшего, испуганного и привыкшего к тому, что он никому не нужен. Он будто по самую макушку был наполнен тоской и раскаянием, и Бен почти захотел рассказать ему правду. </p>
<p>— Да, я застрял здесь из-за тебя. И раз уж ты не собираешься завязывать с наркотой, то впредь, закидываясь очередной таблеткой, помни, что ты не имеешь права помирать.<br/>Бен почти захотел рассказать ему правду, но решил, что, возможно, ложь когда-нибудь убережет дурного брата от смерти.</p>
<p>— Прости меня.<br/>— Пообещай.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Что ты всегда будешь меня видеть.<br/>— Я…<br/>— Обещай, Клаус. <br/>— Хорошо, Бен. Я обещаю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>